<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Whole Week of the Alanah Pearce Experience by RT_Smut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791220">A Whole Week of the Alanah Pearce Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut'>RT_Smut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanah Pearce auctions herself off to one lucky fan to spend a whole week alone with her! What will happen during their time alone? My commissions are closed until October.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alanah Pearce/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alanah, I can’t stress enough how much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea this is!” Alanah’s Inside Gaming coworker, Conner, said to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. Just have faith that I have everything figured out.” Alanah confidently explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about -” Connor began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah cut him off, “Everything, Connor. Stop being such a damn worry wart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be so, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to realize how terrible this idea is. Regardless of how much money you might be making from this.” Connor argued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? It’s a terrible idea because it involves having sex with someone? Are you really that much of a prude that you’ve never considered getting fucked for money?” Alanah asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-That’s not it at all!” Connor said, defending himself, “This is just something </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would never consider doing. I would just feel too weird about having a stranger stay with me for an entire week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you have do fucking backbone, Connor.” Alanah said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was about to open his mouth to argue before Alanah gave him a glare, which prompted him to close his mouth and not say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My point exactly.” Alanah said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when’s this guy coming over to your apartment?” Connor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow at some point. Afternoon I think?” Alanah asked herself. She then rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her text messages for the information she needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. Tomorrow at five.” She affirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll be able to record the Daily tomorrow?” Connor asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah shook her head. “I don’t think so. I have a feeling once Tomas shows up I’m not going to have any free time whatsoever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Conner closed his eyes and rapidly shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the mental image it had just conjured of Alanah and one of her fans having sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well, just call me or send me a message if you need help or you need someone to come bail you out.” He offered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah burst out laughing. “You!? A wet roll of paper towels can fight better than you. I’ll be fine on my own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor looked at the ground, slightly dejected. “Whatever, just try to remember us after your vacation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that!” Alanah said as she turned and left the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After seeing Barbara Dunkelman and her boyfriend, Trevor, go on their year-long vacation Alanah asked where they managed to get the money for something like that. It took a bit of prying but Alanah managed to coax the answer out of Barbara, and it was certainly not what Alanah was expecting. Having a fan stay with her for an entire week and letting him do whatever he wanted to her was something that Alanah could never envision herself doing. Barbara even moreso. When Alanah asked Barbara why she did it in the first place she simply told her the money was too good to pass up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An insight Alanah gained from that conversation with Barbara was that not only did Barbara earn enough to go on a year-long vacation with her boyfriend but also she had earned enough money to make a few investments that could lead them to a very early retirement. As much as Alanah loved her job and loved working, the possibility of retiring by the time she was in her mid-thirties was too tempting to pass up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, on one of Alanah’s Twitch streams she set up a sort of auction, where the winner would be the one that would get to spend an entire week alone with her at her own apartment. The stream went far above and beyond any and all of her expectations. At best, she had hoped to make as much money as Barbara had made. Not only did she make that much, Alanah made nearly double that amount. A young man named Tomas gave her the money. It didn’t take very long for Alanah to message him and set up exactly when he would be visiting. Luckily, they were able to set something up for the week after next immediately after the stream. So not only would Alanah get to have this ludicrous amount of money, she would also be able to fulfill her end of the ‘contract’ sooner rather than later so she could enjoy her money that much sooner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah spent the following two weeks preparing herself and her apartment for Tomas’ arrival. She set up security cameras in every room and at every angle, except for the bathroom, which all streamed their respective footage to a server that Alanah had rented for this specific purpose. In case if Tomas tried anything that was a no-go for her she would have something to show the police. As for immediate forms of defense Alanah was confident in her martial arts abilities to handle the job well-enough. She was confident that she would be able to at least hold off her attacker long enough for the police to arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, looking at the picture of Tomas that he had sent her Alanah thought that there was nothing to be afraid of. Tomas didn’t look very threatening. He just looked like a skinny, nerdy guy in his late-teens or early twenties. And when they spoke on the phone he sounded even more mild-mannered. Although Alanah considered the possibility that he might have been putting on an act she was fairly confident that Tomas was being completely genuine with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon the time to figure out if Tomas was as meek as he seemed arrived. It was Friday afternoon just before five o’clock and Alanah was standing in the front hallway of her apartment nervously pacing back and forth. Normally, she wasn’t the one to get anxious but right now, Alanah was more anxious than she had felt in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time. The last time she felt this nervous, Alanah thought, was back when she first applied for her first real job at IGN. The stakes for this were so much lower, even if there was more money involved. All Alanah had to do was make a guy cum, which she knew she could do no problem. So why was she nervous?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Alanah could come up with an answer to her own question the doorbell rang and she jumped slightly. She then took a deep breath and marched to the door, quickly turning the handle and pulling it open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there! Nice to finally meet you!” Alanah said cheerfully, putting on her best smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hi there…” Tomas said quietly, looking at the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah chuckled, “It’s alright, I won’t bite! You can look at me if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Very slowly, Tomas’ head rose and he finally got to see Alanah </span>Pearce  for the first time in person. He had a difficult time picking his jaw up off of the floor as he saw what she was wearing. Alanah was only wearing a pair of matching lacy black underwear. The sheer pattern of the bra almost allowed Tomas to see the entirety of her large, round, natural breasts, save for the nipples. It was the same story with the panties. The sheer material barely covered up anything even with the black color, except it perfectly covered her slit. Tomas could already feel himself getting hard in her presence. Tomas rolled his suitcase in front of him in an attempt to conceal his growing erection, which had begun to poke against his jeans, creating a bulge in them. </p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah couldn’t help but chuckle again. “Hurry up and come inside! I really don’t want the neighbors seeing me like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right! Of course!” Tomas said as he picked up his suitcase and made his way inside of Alanah’s apartment, following close behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Tomas’ eagerness of getting inside, he had ended up walking right behind Alanah. He was so close to her that her barely-covered ass was about an inch away from the bulge in his jeans. He knew if he just pushed his hips forward just a little bit he would be able to feel her ass against his dick. The mere thought of doing it made him immediately rock hard. Tomas looked down at her ass. He watched it sway from side to side as they walked. Alanah also had not made any mention of how close he was to her. Tomas knew full-well what this whole week was about, and knew that Alanah knew too, hence her choice of outfit, but it still didn’t feel real to him. Tomas thought that if he tried anything, even now, he would be in for a world of hurt. He couldn’t help but want to play it safely, for now at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas had spent so much time lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize exactly when Alanah stopped walking but she did, at some point. It caught Tomas off-guard and he walked right into her ass and pressed his rock-hard erection between Alanah’s ass cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?” Alanah asked, slightly turning her head to the side as she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I I’m sorry!” Tomas said as he jumped back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I really just feel your fucking cock on my ass?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No! I mean… Yes! But it’s not like that! It was an accident!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean to put your cock between my ass? If you didn’t want to touch me like that then why are you even here?” Alanah asked. She had to suppress a grin as she absolutely loved teasing Tomas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I do want to touch you like that! I-I-I just don’t know how you want me to do it, is all…” Tomas tried thinking of something else to say but ended up trailing off instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah pulled her panties down her legs and said, “Alright, here’s the deal. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to touch me like that. You can touch me however you damn well please! You paid for me and therefore I am yours for the week. So…” Alanah paused as she bent herself over the nearest couch and spread her legs apart and said, “What would you like to do first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas groaned. He could see her hairless pussy was already dripping with arousal. His cock threatened to break through the zipper of his jeans. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to…” Tomas began saying. He knew what he wanted to say but he just couldn’t will himself to be so bold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to, what?” Alanah asked. “Okay, there’s one rule now. You can do whatever you want to me but you have to be able to say it out loud. Actually no, you don’t just have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> it out loud. YOU HAVE TO YELL IT LIKE THIS!!!” She screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas covered his ears as Alanah screamed as he was not expecting, let alone prepared for her to scream at the top of her lungs. He then became self-conscious. He couldn’t even get the words out of his mouth at a normal volume, let alone at the top of his lungs. Tomas tried remembering the last time he had shouted so loud. He couldn’t think of a time off the top of his head. But knew that he would have to in order to get what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to… fuck you!!!” Tomas shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you can do better than that! What do you want to fucking do to me!?” Alanah yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to FUCK YOU!!!” Tomas yelled louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One more time! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TO DO TO ME!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I WANT TO FUCK YOU!!!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where do you want to fuck me?” Alanah asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOUR PUSSY!!!” Tomas shouted just as loud as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy…” Alanah cooed, “You deserve a reward for that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra and took it off and threw in into a pile with her panties. She then stood up straight and slowly turned around. Once she did, her naked breasts were in full view for Tomas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned softly as his eyes were locked to her large, beautiful mounds. They were even more perfect than he had imagined. Her breasts, although they were large, they were still perky, protruding forward on her chest. Each breast was topped with a small light pink nipple. Her nipples combined with her areolas, were no bigger than a dime. But even from where Tomas was standing, he could see the nipples were rock hard. His mouth watered as he walked closer to Alanah, his eyes still locked on her tits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah watched Tomas closely as he walked closer to her. She was prepared for him to fuck her, not for whatever he was about to do. Alanah braced herself as Tomas moved his face closer and closer to her right breast and opened his mouth. A moment later Alanah gasped as she felt Tomas close his lips around her small, sensitive nipples and start sucking. She moaned after only a few seconds of him sucking. Alanah had never had someone suck her tits so vigorously before and was immediately in love. Each time Tomas swirled his tongue around the base of the nipple a jolt of pleasure coursed through her body and went right to her pussy. She began thrusting her hips forward, trying to find some way to expel her pent up arousal. The first thing her pussy touched was Tomas’ thigh. The coarseness of his jeans created a bit of friction that Alanah found to be uncomfortable at first but the more she grinded against him the more pleasurable it became. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes!” Alanah whimpered in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas responded by moaning into her nipple, sending another shock of pleasure through her body. The pleasure was quickly becoming unbearable for Alanah. The pleasure she had gained from rubbing herself against Tomas’ jeans dissipated into nothing and soon only felt the friction of the material rubbing against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah suddenly took a step back. She moved with such force that she bumped into the couch behind her and nearly fell over. She looked at Tomas, who had a look of concern on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Did I do something wrong?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you did actually.” Alanah said, holding back a grin as she teased him a bit more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What did I do! Whatever it is, I'm so sorry!” He begged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah couldn’t help but crack a smile and snort. “The thing you did wrong was you teased me so fucking much with no intention of fucking me. So, what I need you to do now is take off those pants of yours and fucking my goddamn cunt!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas didn’t need to be told twice. In the blink of an eye he unzipped his jeans and yanked them down his legs along with his boxers in a single motion. He tried stepping out of his jeans and towards Alanah so quickly that he nearly tripped over them and crashed into Alanah. While he did end up stumbling after he was out, he managed to catch himself before plowing into her. As Alanah waited for Tomas to get naked, she braced herself against the armrest of the couch and then spread her legs apart, hopefully just enough to allow Tomas access. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fully erect cock throbbed as he closed the distance between himself and Alanah. Tomas’ heart raced as his cock touched Alanah’s wet lips. He couldn’t believe this was actually about to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for!? Fuck me aready!!!” Alanah ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, Tomas followed her orders and thrusted his cock upwards, plunging his entire length inside of Alanah in a single thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck! You feel so good! It’s so tight!” Tomas moaned as he started thrusting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so tight because your cock is - fuck! So big!” Alanah moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas watched her tits bounce with each thrust. They jiggled up and down Alanah’s chest in time with each of his thrusts. She was so sexy. Tomas felt so incredibly lucky that he actually got to have sex with such an attractive woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me faster!” Alanah moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas grabbed her hips and obliged. Not only did he begin moving his hips faster, but Tomas also pulled Alanah’s hips forward as he thrusted his hips forward, creating a powerful impact with each thrust. He buried the entire length of his cock inside of Alanah’s soaking wet pussy with each stroke. Thankfully for her, the head of Tomas’ cock was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of reach of her cervix, sparing her from excruciating pain. But, his cock still managed to completely stretch out her pussy and make the inner walls take the shape of his shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas moaned as he fucked Alanah faster and harder than ever. The feeling was good. Way too good. He wished that it would never end. But his cock had other plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, Alanah! I’m gonna fucking cum!!!” Tomas moaned loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEN WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING WAITING FOR!? CUM INSIDE OF ME! CUM DEEP INSIDE OF MY FUCKING WOMB!!!” Alanah screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took for Tomas to go over the edge. With one last, extremely loud moan from the two of them, they both came. Tomas once again buried the entire length of his cock inside of Alanah as he came. Each rope of cum spraying and splashing against the walls of her pussy. She screamed in pleasure as she felt his hot load flow into her womb. Alanah moaned over and over again each time she felt another jet of cum shoot out of Tomas’ cock and fill her up. She loved the way his cock throbbed and further stretched the walls of her already-tight pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, both of them finished cumming and came down from the bliss of their respective orgasms. Tomas was breathing heavily as he pulled his deflating cock out of Alanah’s pussy, letting a thick trail of cum leak out and flow down her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was that?” Tomas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you and I will get along just fine this week.” Alanah said, smiling at Tomas. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As much as Tomas desperately wanted to fuck Alanah immediately after cumming the first time he couldn’t muster the stamina to do so. His dick went completely limp and he had to take a break, much to Alanah’s dismay. Tomas was too caught up in the afterglow of his own orgasm to realize that Alanah wasn’t quite done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to go again?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas chuckled and said, “Trust me, if I could you would be the first to know. I’ll probably be good to go in like, half an hour?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah huffed and stood up, cum still leaking out of her pussy, and began walking down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Tomas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah turned around and faked a smile as she said, “Nope! Just going to take a quick shower.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Tomas didn’t believe her smile, he didn’t want to push anything and risk making her upset. “Have a nice shower!” He said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah turned back around and headed into her bedroom. Once in there, she grabbed a clean towel and then was about to head into her bathroom when she slightly tripped over something on the floor. It was her vibrator. Alanah bit her lip. Her pussy was still wet from not getting enough from Tomas. She knew it was loud when it was on, so she typically didn’t use it when she had company. But, she was still so horny that she didn’t care if Tomas heard her using it. Alanah picked up the vibrator as well and walked into her en-suite bathroom. She didn’t bother closing the door and in fact left it wide open. Her reasoning was that if Tomas got the idea to peek in on her she would rather just invite him in and fuck him. Plus, the sound of the vibrator would carry through her apartment more easily and hopefully arouse Tomas enough for an early second round. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah turned on the shower and stepped inside. She gasped and moaned softly as she felt the warm water cascade down her body. After the intense fucking she had just received the water felt extremely refreshing as she became cleaner. She spent the first several minutes of her shower cleaning her body before she even touched the vibrator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she was in the shower Tomas just sat on the couch in Alanah’s living room and waited patiently for her to return. He felt too awkward to make himself at home. So, his plan was to simply wait for Alanah to be finished with her shower and hopefully by that point he would be able to go for another round. Until then, Tomas sat on the couch and played games on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the shower, Alanah was getting more and more aroused. She had taken a step back in the shower to let the water directly hit her stomach and ended up going too far back and made the water start hitting her pussy and clit. She ended up moaning loudly. She couldn’t wait to get off anymore. She stuck her hand through the slight opening in the shower curtain and snatched the vibrator off the toilet seat where she had left it. After closing the curtain once again she turned it on and immediately held it against her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes!” She moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One orgasm was never enough for Alanah. She always needed to cum at least twice to be satisfied. She was more than happy to let her vibrator finish what whatever man she was fucking at the time started. Although, Alanah had to admit that Tomas had done a pretty good job getting her excited with just the one orgasm he gave her. Even with just a few seconds with her vibrator Alanah could feel herself getting close again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK! FUCK! I’M SO CLOSE!!!” Alanah screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas perked his head up from his phone. His cock began to perk back up as he heard Alanah’s cries of pleasure coming from the bathroom. He contemplated whether or not he should go and join her. His first thought was no, he shouldn’t. He just couldn’t barge into someone else’s bathroom like he owned the place and demanded he be let into the shower with her. Like he could be so bold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah moaned loudly again. Even louder than the last one. Tomas got even harder from hearing her moan again.Even though it had only been ten minutes he was already ready to go. But Tomas still couldn’t bring himself to barge in while Alanah was taking a shower. He just sat there as Alanah moaned over and over again, her cries of pleasure echoing throughout the entire apartment. Tomas began to wonder how thick the walls were to the neighbouring apartments. Because he was almost certain that if the neighbors were home they would have definitely heard her by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK ME!!!” Alanah screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas stood up. That certainly sounded like an invitation to join her, to him at least. He took a deep breath and headed down the hall and entered Alanah’s bedroom. Even being in here felt wrong to Tomas. It felt like he was invading her privacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was a mistake.” Tomas said to himself as he turned around and started heading back to the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GOD DAMN IT! FUCK ME!!!” Alanah screamed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way she’s talking to me, right?” Tomas muttered to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dick was as hard as ever. His arousal began overriding his rational thoughts. Tomas looked to his right and saw the entrance to Alanah’s bathroom, which was still wide open. The light from the room illuminated Alanah’s bedroom in an almost religious way. Tomas was drawn to the light. He walked towards it, hoping that when he stepped into it he would be consumed by the intense pleasure that was Alanah’s body. He stepped into the light and looked into the bathroom. He could see the shadow of Alanah in the shower through the opaque, white curtain. She had something pressed against her crotch, but Tomas couldn’t tell exactly what it was at first glance. That was when he noticed the very loud buzzing noise coming from the shower. He had been so enraptured by Alanah’s moans that he completely blocked out that noise until now. Tomas quickly put two and two together and knew exactly what Alanah was doing in the shower. He took a deep breath and walked up to the curtain and placed his hand on it. He then forcefully shoved the curtain to the right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK!!!” Alanah moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even notice Tomas was standing there or that he had ripped the curtain to the side. Her eyes were clenched shut as she continued thrusting her hips against the vibrator, which she had in a death grip pressed against her pussy. Tomas shrugged and carefully stepped into the open space in the shower behind Alanah, making sure not to disturb her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas looked down and saw that his cock was just a couple of inches away from Alanah’s ass, which looked even more tantalizing with droplets of water coating her skin. He wanted to grab it so bad. But Tomas was afraid that Alanah would (understandably) freak out if he suddenly announced his presence in that way. So, he moved back as far away as he could from Alanah and simply began jerking off as he watched Alanah finish herself off with the vibrator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FUCK! FUCK! HOLY FUCK!!! I’M FUCKING CUMMING!!!” Alanah screamed at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas had to cover his ears as her moans were way too loud for him to handle, especially in the echo-y bathroom. Alanah’s entire body trembled as her orgasm ripped through her entire body. Tomas was starting to feel jealous that Alanah was feeling so good from her orgasm. But, all he could do was patiently wait until she was done before he could get in on the action. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck that was good…” Alanah said to herself as she opened her eyes and finally came down from her orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until then when she felt a presence behind her. She turned her head slightly and peered back to confirm whether or not someone was there. Alanah then saw Tomas, standing with her in the shower, causing her to jump a little where she stood. Since her knees were weakened from her intense orgasm, she began to fall until Tomas caught her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, did I scare you?” He asked, helping her stand up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, “A little.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you don’t mind me being in here?” Tomas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah gave him a confused look. “Well, I mean, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear me moan about wanting to be fucked, right? Did you think that I was talking to my vibrator?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering that it was on and still in her hand, Alanah turned off the vibrator and placed it back on the toilet seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can never be too sure about these things.” Tomas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can about this.” Alanah said as she placed her hands on the far wall of the shower and bent herself over. “You can fuck me now if you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas wasted no time in closing the distance between his cock and Alanah’s ass. He rested his throbbing cock between her cheeks and started thrusting. Tomas moaned. Her ass felt incredible, especially with the water from the shower adding lubrication. His cock slid incredibly easily between her thick ass cheeks. He grabbed onto her hips and started fucking her ass cheeks faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels so fucking good.” Tomas moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you maybe. Were you actually going to fuck me at some point or just use my ass to cum yourself?” Alanah asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As guilty as that made Tomas feel, he was grateful for what Alanah said. Had she never said that, he would have kept fucking her ass cheeks until he came. So, upon hearing that, Tomas slid his cock down her ass and intended to keep going until he reached her pussy. However, as he kept the head of his cock pressed against Alanah’s body as he slid it down he ended up accidentally prodding her asshole slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Alanah quietly moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Tomas thought he was hearing things due to the running shower. However, the more he thought about it he realized that Alanah </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually moan when the head of his cock grazed her ass. As much as he wanted to fuck her pussy again, Tomas thought that if Alanah moaned so easily from getting her asshole prodded then maybe he could get her off more than one with anal. He thought it was worth a shot at the very least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t bother asking for permission before he slowly slid his shaft deeper and deeper inside of Alanah’s extremely tight asshole. Both of them moaned as Tomas fully inserted himself inside of her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Your ass is so tight!” Tomas moaned as he dug his fingers into Alanah’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Normally I don’t let people fuck my ass but - fuck! Your cock feels so fucking good inside of me…” Alanah moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomas could feel his cock already stretching her ass to its absolute limit. As he started fucking her he became worried that if he went much faster that he would end up hurting her. But the more he fucked her as the less he started to care. Alanah’s ass was gripping his shaft so tightly, much tighter than her pussy. Plus, her ass was hot, literally. The heat enveloping his shaft was almost overwhelming. But since it wasn’t it felt amazing instead. Fucking her ass was so much better than her pussy, Tomas thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ass is so fucking amazing!” He moaned as he started fucking Alanah’s ass a bit faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ergh! S-Slow down a bit. Your cock is so big!” Alanah groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tomas wasn’t listening to her. He moaned again and began fucking her even faster than before. He could feel her inner walls permanently shifting and  morphing to the shape of his cock. It was an amazing feeling. Tomas could feel himself getting close already. But he didn’t want this to end. He was worried that after being so rough with her ass this time that he wouldn’t be allowed anywhere near it ever again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of slowing down and saving Alanah some pain, Tomas decided to go all in on fucking her ass. If this was going to be the only time he ever got to fuck it, he wanted it to be memorable. He dug his fingers even harder into Alanah’s hips, almost drawing blood, and fucked her ass with everything he had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK! ALANAH!!!” Tomas moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! What the fuck are you doing!? Slow down!” Alanah ordered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way! Your ass feels way to FUCKING GOOD!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Alanah could do was brace herself against the shower wall and hope that Tomas’ assault on her asshole would be over soon. Of the admittedly few times she had done anal, this was definitely the hardest anyone had ever gone on Alanah. She could already feel her ass getting sore from the brutal pounding it was taking. She knew already that it would be sore for days, possibly weeks. She just hoped that she would be able to, at the very least, sit properly without constantly shifting to a more comfortable position for her ass. But with each forceful thrust, which penetrated all the way to the deepest parts of her ass, Alanah was becoming more and more doubtful that she would be able to sit properly after this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Alanah I think I’m gonna cum soon!” Tomas moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn! Please don’t cum in my ass! You can cum literally anywhere else! Just not in there!” Alanah pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna cum in your fucking ass whether you like it or not!” Tomas shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them were surprised at what had just come out of his mouth. Tomas had never said something so bold in his life. He had always been considerate of people’s feelings and what they wanted. So for him to put his own desires first was shocking. But at the same time, he didn’t feel bad about it. Everything in his body was screaming at him to unload a huge, thick load of cum deep inside of Alanah’s asshole. His body needed this more than anything at this moment, and Tomas wasn’t going to let anything get in the way of what he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah was surprised that he said that because she had never experienced someone as shy as Tomas become so bold so quickly, at least when it came to sex. She didn’t know how to react. As much as she didn’t want to feel Tomas cum inside of her ass she was too stunned to force him to pull out. Not only that, but Alanah couldn’t deny that she was enjoying the feeling of Tomas’ cock forcefully fucking her ass. The harder he fucked her, the better it felt, somehow. This was the first time that an orgasm was going to have completely snuck up on Alanah. Right as she felt Tomas’ cock throb deep inside of her, she could feel waves of pleasure course through her body. She was so close as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hold back anymore Alanah! I’m really about to cum!!!” Tomas moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Me too! Fuck! I’m so close! Just a bit more!” Alanah’s voice became so high pitched that she began squeaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more thrusts both of them came. Tomas grunted loudly as he pumped Alanah’s ass full of cum. She could barely keep standing up as her legs began trembling so bad from her orgasm. She thought it was a good orgasm at first, but then as she felt Tomas’ cum leak out of her ass and start dripping down until it started gathering around her pussy, her orgasm became so much stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK!” Is all Alanah managed to squeak out as she lost all control of her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands slipped off the wall and she fell face-first to the floor of the shower. The only reason the lower half of her body didn’t join the upper half was because Tomas had a death grip on it and was holding up her legs. He still had his cock buried deep inside of her after she fell and didn’t bother helping her up as he finished cumming deep inside of her. He had never came like this before. For the first time ever, he could feel the very last drops of cum being emptied from his balls and being poured into Alanah’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was completely done Tomas let go of Alanah and the rest of her body immediately crashed to the bottom of the shower. She laid limp as the water continued to cascade over her. Tomas didn’t have enough strength left to help her up either. Instead of helping her up, he leaned back until his back was resting against the back wall of the shower. He looked down at Alanah and started to become concerned for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feeling alright?” Tomas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah weakly nodded and stuck a thumb up. Thankfully she wasn’t face-down in the shower so she had no problem breathing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so fucking amazing…” Tomas said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah didn’t answer. As amazing as that orgasm was for her, the afterglow had quickly dissipated and the only feeling that remained was the intense soreness of her ass. It was so much worse than she initially thought. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sit for a long time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help getting up?” Tomas asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alanah weakly nodded again. Tomas leaned down and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and then hooked it underneath her armpit and slowly stood back up, bringing Alanah with him. He then turned off the shower and carried her out with him. Both of them knew that would be the last time they would have sex for the day, but there was still the entire week ahead of them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>